


Marry Me, Love, My Dear

by Fanficmaniatic



Series: The Overlord Court- Chronicles [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, The ninja are all adults and have kids, They others are here but background, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmaniatic/pseuds/Fanficmaniatic
Summary: A wedding is an important moment in a person’s life, and is full of emotions.
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago)
Series: The Overlord Court- Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Marry Me, Love, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO YOU KNOW  
> I hve never been in a wedding/ watched a wedding movie IN MY LIFE so watch me as I try to figure out how that works.
> 
> ALSO, the song Is “Marry Me” by The Family Crest, I recommend you listen to it, though is not really relevant to the story.
> 
> ...look at me as I project into Cole and Morro cuz... yeah

Morro’s hands were sweaty, but could you blame him? This was the day he never thought he would have, and what if something turned out wrong? and started raining, or a villain attacked the city, or.... what if Cole said no? No, that wouldn’t happen, or at least Morro hoped, he didn’t want to kill his soon-to-be husband. Oh but the First knows he would if Cole left him at the altar. 

Morro got a napkin, adjusted his tie, and looked at the mirror. His green streak was carefully stylized in his bun, but yet, some hairs were out of place, and what was wrong with his face? the lines under his eyes looked more prominent today, and the stupid suit was too tight. For the First sake! Today was supposed to be perfect, and he felt like everything in him was out of place. 

Breath In, Breath out.

“You can do it,” Morro said to himself, but his reflection in the mirror didn’t help. It was the same skinny, pale, mean guy, and his face was doing that weird thing in which he looked like he was mad even though it was mostly neutral. He tried to calm himself, the bun was okay, his face was the same as always (it was too late for plastic surgery), the green male corset he wore marked his torso well, it didn’t look bad, he knew it, but was it perfect? He needed it to be perfect, because it all felt too much like a dream and his dreams usually turned into nightmares so he needed today to be good, he needed it. It didn’t feel real, and that, more than anything, scared the soon-to-be-married. 

Morro passed the napkin through his hand. Agh. it would be really awkward if Cole held his hand in the altar and he was all sweaty. He didn’t want to ruin the day.

A glimpse in his hand caught his attention, his engagement ring, and the elemental master smiled for the first time that day. It was real, he was getting married, and with the man that had made him the happiest. Cole asked him to marry him 6 months ago, during one of their late-night walks. Morro laughed at the memory of him just standing there in shock, he must have looked like an idiot, and yet Cole wanted to marry him, he really did. And that is why Morro had been in shock, and still was, how could someone truly want to spend the rest of their lives with him? Morro said yes that night, he remembers how the words came out like a whisper, and Cole smiled at him before kissing him, and that… Morro looked once again at the mirror, but this time he was smiling. Cole loved him, and he wanted to be with him, and the First help him but he was going to marry that man.

There was a knock on the door, and he turned around to see Dylan. “Are you ready?” Said the 8-year-old that would soon become his stepson. 

Morro looked at the ring on his finger again, and with a smile on his face said, “I am ready.”

\---

He was not, Because, as he walked down to the altar, he saw Morro, elegantly dressed in black, with a green and black men corset over a grey bottom down shirt, his dad’s group playing in the background, and he could feel the tears trying to come out. Cole felt his face start hurting by how much he was smiling. 

10 steps. He couldn’t believe it, if you told him 10 years ago he would be walking to an altar where Morro would be waiting for him, he would have laughed, and for the last year, it was the moment he couldn’t wait to get to. It was finally happening. Morro was standing a few feet away, his smile mirroring Cole’s, and he… he was crying. It was the weirdest sign, Morro would never hold a smile so wide in public, let alone let so many tears run down his cheeks. It made Coles’s chest feel thigh in the best possible way, for the First he was in love, and he was about to scream it to the world. 

Seven steps. His fiance’s face was more clear now, and Cole remembered that as a kid he never thought he would marry anyone. Maybe because he didn’t find anyone attractive until he was 15, and that someone was not a girl, but for him it was always so hard to fall in love, so hard to connect and differentiate the signals. But one day Morro came back and saved him, and that was his first step into falling; He started trusting the former villain, and through laughs and complicity, hugs, and secrecy, the word love started to be present in their interactions and all their night escapades. Every memory, every touch they shared, filled him with happiness, made Cole smile, and he kept heading to the altar.

Five steps left. Cole saw his son, Dylan, standing next to Kasai and Anbā, dressed in an elegant suit, while Kai’s twins both wore matching dresses. His son looked at him smiling, and his eyes were watering. He had his fists pressed together against his chest and his thumbs-ups. He was so happy for his father, and it was not like Cole had doubts, but seeing how Dylan was so happy for his choice, made his next step be more certain. 

Four steps. Cole looked at Morro again, and he was trying to get rid of the tears in his face without anyone noticing. They made eye contact and both let out a chuckle, which brought more tears to Morro’s faces. Cole looked at his son once again, and Dylan’s face had tears now too. He didn’t think about it when he stepped aside and went to clean his son’s face. The kid smiled, and jumped into his father’s arms, squeezing the earth elemental as hard as his arms little allowed him. Cole kneeled to be able to hold his son properly, shocked, as the kid shed some tears on his shoulder.

He took this moment to look around, his dad had quietly stopped signing, but the band kept playing, Lou smiled proudly at his son. His friends, all were there. Zane and Pixal sat behind the Twins in case Kai needed help, Nya was beside them, hugging her son Aratame, Jay, his best man, standing beside Lloyd. 

Lloyd was Morro’s best man, and judging by the smile the blond wore, he was happy to be there. Which took Cole back to Morro, who seemed to debate whether he should come close and help with Dylan, and he was about to come when the boy broke the hug, looked at Cole in the eyes, and said, “Thanks for keeping him.” 

Cole laughed, along with everyone close enough to listen, “Thanks, kiddo.” he smiled, but Dylan looked down before whispering, “You’ll always be my favorite dad.” If his eyes weren’t watery before, Cole knew it was hard not to cry now. It was not official, yet Dylan was not just ‘his son’ now, he was ‘their son’ and the kid was not just happy, but already picking favorites. Cole kissed their son’s forehead and stood up. He had 3 more steps to make. 

_Marry me_

_Marry me_

_Love our symmetry_

_It simply defines us_

_Marry me_

_Marry me, love, my dear_

Three steps. And with the music playing, Morro so close, and their son’s words, Cole felt how the tears he fought all day started running down his cheeks. Two steps, The First, had his hands been this sweaty all this time? His heart had never beat this fast.

One step. He was there, at the altar, in front of his fiance, where Cole’s white suit contrasted with Morro’s. He doesn’t know how, but Morro’s smile grew wider, and… He held his hand. Cole’s brain stopped, eyes drifting to Morro’s red and grey enigma, said enigma he knew all the answers to. 

He looked so handsome. 

  
  


Morro put his hand in Cole’s face, cleaning the tears that were clouding his vision. They smiled at each other, and once calmed down, the priest started the ceremony. The Grooms would be lying if they said they remembered a word from what the priest said. Morro couldn’t take his eyes away from Cole, he had his hair in a man bun, and if you stood from behind you could see his undercut and the small tattoo right under it. It was a sin that Cole didn’t wear white more often, he looked so good in it. The priest finished with the formalities and it was time for the vows.  
  
Cole was first, he took a deep breath and held one of the rings. “Morro…” he took his hand, and seemed to be trying to calm himself, “I… Do you remember that night when I caught you reading outside the monastery?” Morro looked at him confused, and nodded, even though the details didn’t really narrow down to a specific moment. “ You were reading ‘The Little Prince’ and you seemed so immersed, I thought you wouldn’t notice me, and yet you did, and asked me ‘How come you read this to your kids?’...And I laughed, it wasn’t funny, and you were genuinely confused, and I laughed.” He nodded now recalling the moment, “ Morro… That night you told me everything you loved about that book as you were butchering it, and when I went to bed, all I could think of was how bright your eyes became when talking about it.” Cole took Morro’s hand and slowly put the ring on, “That night I realized I was in love with you, and it was the first time, I knew as clear as day what was it that I felt.” 

“Morro, you gave me clarity.” Cole looked at him, with his watery eyes, and he wanted to screw the rest of the ceremony because he really wanted to kiss Cole. 

Luckily, it was his turn to seal it. Morro took a deep breath, and had to look away to begin, “ Cole.. went I came back, my life felt hollow. I was an outcast in my family and I had already given up on myself… But Wu and you saw a light in me. Cole, you…” Morro closed his eyes, he could do it, he memorized his vows and could recite them back and forth, “You…” and his mind went blank. Morro stared at the floor, slowly removing his hand from Cole’s. He knew his vows, he wrote them and revised them, and was really careful with the wording in them. So why did they now feel so… Empty?

Morro looked at Cole, who was concerned as to why the other groom had removed his hand. The expression was almost painful. Screw it, Morro though, just say it. “I love you, Cole...More than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life, and the funniest thing is that besides all you love me back. You really do, and…” Tears were falling down his face again, and he took Cole’s hand, placing the ring in his finger “ I never thought someone would ever love me like that, and there are days when this voice in my head tells me that is all fake but then you smile at me and I know. I know that you love me, Cole.”

“And you make me feel worthy of love...And I can’t wait to finally call you my husband.” Cole’s face was a mix of many emotions, but happiness was the dominant one. 

“The groms may kiss”

And they did. They all clapped as the deal was sealed, but Cole and Morro just had each other’s lips in mind. It was not their first kiss, the First knows they have gone farther than that, but the feeling today was new, fresher and full of excitement. This was their first kiss as a married couple, as _husbands_. They broke the kiss, and sweet smiles adorned their faces. Morro came close to Cole’s ear and whispered “Dylan told me I was his favorite dad.” He wore a proud smile, and Cole gasped in fake indignation.

“ _Of course he did, I raised a traitor…_ ” Cole looked at their son, who was a few feet away and sticking his tongue out, and as the mature adult he was, he answered in the same manner.

  
Cole faced Morro and offered his arm to him. “Shall we leave for the party, Mr. Brookstone?”

“Yes, we shall, Mr. Brookstone.” He answered and took his hand.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! I tried to keep it short, but it really didn’t work.
> 
> I am thinking of doing a second part, but that is still up for debate. 
> 
> Karday Out!


End file.
